masseffectfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Berserker krogan
Krogan Berserker is a class specific power unique to all Krogans: including Grunt, the Krogan Sentinel, the Krogan Shaman Adept, and the Krogan Soldier. As with all of the other class powers, it focuses mainly on increasing the character's health and weapon damage. Also, this power has an additional attribute which increases Grunt's health regeneration. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Health': +20.00% **'Weapon Damage': +5.00% **'Health Regeneration': 20.00 points per second *'Rank 2' **'Health': +30.00% **'Weapon Damage': +10.00% **'Health Regeneration': 30.00 points per second *'Rank 3' **'Health': +40.00% **'Weapon Damage': +15.00% **'Health Regeneration': 40.00 points per second Rank 4: Choose to evolve the power into one of the following: ''Krogan Pureblood'' *Grunt's mastery of his blood rage increases his already fantastic regeneration rate, letting him survive wounds that would kill other krogan. **'Health': +50.00% **'Weapon Damage': +15.00% **'Health Regeneration': 55.00 points per second ''Krogan Warlord'' *Grunt can go berserk without losing his lethal focus, increasing his weapon damage. **'Health': +50.00% **'Weapon Damage': +25.00% **'Health Regeneration': 40.00 points per second Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks (Grunt) Rank 1: Krogan Berserker Boost offensive and defensive abilities. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 20% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 10% Rank 2: Damage & Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 20%. Increase weapon damage bonus by 10%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 40% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 20% Rank 3: Damage & Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 20%. Increase weapon damage bonus by 10%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 60% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 30% Rank 4: Weapon Damage/Durability Weapon Damage Increase weapon damage bonus by 20%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 60% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 50% Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 40%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 100% *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 30% Rank 5: Power Damage/Shield Recharge Power Damage Increase power damage by 20%. Shield Recharge Decrease shield-recharge delay by -20%. Rank 6: Squad Bonus/Fortification Squad Bonus Increase squadmate health and shields by 20%. Fortification Increase health and shield bonuses by 40%. Increase melee damage bonus by 100%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' 100% (140% durability) *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 30% (50% weapon damage) Power Ranks (Multiplayer) Rank 1: Krogan Berserker Battle-skills hardened on unforgiving Tuchanka come into play. More power damage. More weapon damage. More strength. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 2.50% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 2.50% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 20 Rank 2: Power Damage Increase power damage and force bonuses by 5%. *'Power Damage Bonus:' 7.50% Rank 3: Weapon Damage Increase weapon damage bonus by 5%. *'Weapon Damage Bonus:' 7.50% Rank 4: Weapon Damage o''' Damage & Capacity Weapon Damage: Increase weapon damage bonus by 7.50%. *'''Weapon Damage Bonus: 15% Damage & Capacity: Increase power damage and force bonuses by 5%. Increase weight capacity bonus by 30 points. *'Power Damage Bonus:' 12.50% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 50 Rank 5: Power Damage o''' Headshots Power Damage: Increase power damage and force bonuses by 15%. Headshots: Increase headshot damage bonus by 20%. Rank 6: Shotguns 'o ' Weapon Damage Shotguns: Decrease the weight of shotguns by 30%. Weapon Damage: Increase weapon damage bonus by 10%. Disponibilidad *'''Campaña individual: Grunt *'Multijugador:' Centinela krogan, Krogan Shaman Adept, Soldado krogan Categoría:Artículos en proceso de traducción